


Honeymoon Suite

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Vala find themselves in interesting quarters while visiting an underground city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Suite

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to **splash_the_cat** , who held my hand while she ripped apart this story to the bare bones, making it much much better in the long run. Thanks also to everyone else who held my hand through the last oh... _months_ , especially Bean, Abyssis, Besyd, and Ultranos. For such a little thing, it sure caused a lot of trouble.

Vala made sure to note the word-pictures on the walls of the underground city as she and Sam passed each turning--here a representation of a coins for the market, a stylized sun for the way to the surface. Pretty simple, really, but it never hurt to pay attention. In front of them, Cobin, the youngest child of the city's matriarch, bounced in front of them, talking loudly about a million different things all at once. Vala wasn't sure if the boy was especially excited about their arrival, about being chosen to guide them, or just because he was usually that obnoxious.

Cobin whirled around and grabbed Vala's arm, practically dragging her behind him. "Come _on_ ," he said, "Gespin's waiting for me."

Beside her, Sam grinned at Vala as if to invite her into some sort of shared joke at the brat's impatience. The Tau'ri seemed to accept a lot of bad behavior as 'normal.' Which suited Vala fine, come to think of it.

"And these are the guest quarters for you!" Cobin was practically shouting, now. Vala winced as the noise rebounded off the walls.

"Mother says I'm not supposed to go inside, because of the carvings. She says I'm not old enough yet, but that I will be 'all too soon.'" He leaned in, as if conspiring with them, but he didn't lower his voice much. "She said that I should apologize quietly for the carvings, and that Great-Aunt Alma had very unusual tastes."

That, at least, sounded interesting. Sam shot Vala a worried look, the one that made Vala want to laugh and tell her to lighten up, and not the one that made her adjust her grip on her weapon and shut up. Cobin was already racing back down the tunnel. "I'll be back to get you in the morning!"

He disappeared around the corner, Sam frowning at where he'd gone. "I hope there's nothing weird in there. He didn't say anything about carvings to the others," she said.

Vala shrugged. "Only one way to find out." She pushed open the door and went inside, Sam close behind her. The room was lit dimly with the same weird ambient light they'd found all over this place--Sam had said it was some kind of phosphorescence, although Vala didn't really care, other than to be grateful the whole place didn't reek of smoke from the fires and candles they would have needed otherwise.

"Whoa," Sam said.

Every inch of the walls was covered in carvings--all of them depicting intimate acts, some quite creative, and very few involving a simple one man/one woman combination. To top it all off, someone had painted them all in loving and lurid detail.

"I think I would have liked Aunt Alma," Vala said.

Sam stared at a few particularly complex scenes, her mouth open and her head tilted.

"Counting the limbs?" Vala asked.

Sam yanked her eyes away, cleared her throat. "She did say that she only had two rooms left...I guess this is the least popular."

"Or the most."

"I suppose it could be the honeymoon suite," Sam said, keeping her eyes down and shrugging out of her jacket.

Vala cast an appraising eye over the walls. "Not in your culture. Too blatant."

Sam gave her a small smile before it was swallowed by a yawn. "We should get some rest." It wasn't late by local standards, but SG-1 hadn't stepped through the 'gate until their afternoon, and it had been fairly early morning when they had arrived.

Sam piled her stuff in one corner, and Vala dumped hers along another wall. She just barely caught Sam's eyeroll at her mess, grinned, and purposefully dropped her boots in front of the door.

Sam flinched but didn't say anything, and they crawled into the big bed in the middle of the room. Vala stared up at a really intriguing scene on the ceiling, wondering simultaneously if that was even possible, and how long it would take before Sam--

"Oh, for--" Sam said with a sigh. She got up and walked all the way around the bed and moved Vala's boots away from the door.

Vala laughed.

"I know, I know," Sam said, getting in and pulling up the covers. "I can fall asleep with the goddamned light on, but not with your shoes in the way."

"It would be a shame to turn the lights off in this room, anyway. In fact, it's a shame to actually _sleep_ ," Vala said, but she was already having trouble keeping her eyes open. She heard Sam yawn and followed her example, turning into the pillow.

Vala woke without any idea of how much time had passed, and rolled over to find Sam already awake, staring at the ceiling.

"It's still the middle of the night," Sam said. She sighed and then nodded to the left of the bed, "I think that one's my favorite." There were three figures, two women and one man. One women was embracing the other from behind, and the man had his face buried in the second woman's thighs. But the women weren't looking at him--the second woman's head was turned to look at the woman behind her.

Vala laughed. "Sam Carter, you never cease to surprise me." She certainly hadn't expected such an honest admission--Sam normally equivocated on much simpler preferences.

"You just don't give me enough credit."

Vala considered that a moment, then scanned the room. She dismissed about half the carvings outright, for sheer impossibility. Then she discarded most of the rest for being too boring. She pointed to the far wall. "That one."

Three men, one woman. Sam snorted. "Predictable."

Vala said, "Stick with what works." Sam just gave her a look until she sighed. "Alright, alright." She looked around again, but nothing new caught her eye. There was one hidden on Sam's side of the room, so she crawled over Sam, ignoring her protests. The only carving was an idyllic scene of a young man and girl in a meadow. It reminded Vala of the daydreams she'd had as a little girl, before she'd learned how bad things were going to get for her. Vala's jaw clenched. Underneath her, Sam squirmed, turning her head to see the carving, and Vala found herself staring at the long line of Sam's neck.

Vala took a breath and relaxed, rolled her eyes. "Can you get any more boring?" she asked. Sam turned back toward her. Vala watched as she took a shallow breath, then another. The light created soft shadows along her jaw.

Sam cleared her throat. "Peaceful."

Vala leaned closer. Sam's eyelids flicked closed, then open. "Boring," Vala whispered.

"Got any better ideas--"

Vala felt Sam's breath on her skin, heard how it caught as Vala kissed her, just a brush of her lips, really, even as Sam tensed and then pushed her away.

"Vala--"

Vala licked her lips, touched her finger to them. Sam watched every movement. Vala knew what she wanted, but wasn't sure if she'd get it this time. Sam wouldn't let go of her control easily. Vala brought her finger down, touched Sam's lips, traced around them softly.

"Yes. I do."

Sam turned her head away. "This isn't right. We can't--" she huffed out a breath.

"You Tau'ri are all the same. No fun at--"

Vala didn't even see it coming. Sam's mouth pressed against Vala's; the kiss had the edge of a sudden decision to it. Vala squeaked, opened her mouth, and Sam pulled Vala's head down and took advantage. Vala reached out and caught herself on the mattress before she tilted right into Sam's head and she retaliated by taking just the smallest nip of Sam's lower lip.

"Um," said Sam, but Vala wasn't about to let her start _talking_. Vala had much better uses in mind for that mouth tonight. She kissed Sam again, stripped down the covers, and she thought that maybe they'd finally reached an agreement because Sam was helping, now, shoving the covers down with her feet and holding onto Vala's waist. Vala sat astride Sam's hips and leaned down to kiss her once more before moving on to other interesting things.

"Stop," Sam said.

Vala nearly groaned. And then fell as Sam tangled their legs together. Vala lifted her head.

Sam grinned. "I just wanted you to come down here," she said, her eyes wide and innocent. Vala knew better than to believe that expression, especially since Sam's hands were on Vala's butt. She wriggled down, pressed her hand flat against Sam's stomach, just under her tank, and slid it up, rucking up the shirt until Sam arched her back and she could get it off. Vala moved toward Sam's shorts, but Sam shook her head and grabbed at Vala's shirt.

Vala played along until they were both naked, the soft glow of the light giving Vala the opportunity to contemplate the way Sam's freckles scattered over her shoulders. Vala's fingers itched to see what figures she could draw over them. Sam returned her scrutiny and then met Vala's gaze, surprising Vala with her frank appraisal. Vala wet her lips and felt a great deal of satisfaction when Sam's eyes flicked down to them before darting back up.

"How do you want to do this?" Vala asked. She lay down next to Sam, rubbed her hand just underneath Sam's breasts.

Sam's eyes widened almost imperceptibly before she relaxed. "You're asking me?" she teased, turning toward Vala and nudging her leg between Vala's thighs.

Vala shrugged. "Unless you can't control yourself any longer?" She looked down at herself and stretched languidly. "Which would be perfectly understandable."

Sam laughed and kissed Vala, threading her fingers through Vala's hair and pulling her close. Sam sucked at Vala's collarbone, and Vala thought maybe she should have seen this coming.

When Sam finally broke away, Vala's breath was coming in gasps. Sam wasn't doing much better; her fair skin betrayed her arousal in a pink flush.

Glancing up at the carvings around them, Vala said, "If you need inspiration..."

Sam didn't even look up. "I think I can come up with a proposal or two," and dragged Vala back to her.


End file.
